megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pipi
is a robotic bird from Mega Man 2 that drops egg-shaped capsules filled with small Pipis. The Metal Blade is the most useful weapon to use against them as Mega Man can aim it upward or diagonally and destroy the Pipi preventing it from releasing the Copipi's, or, failing that, kill multiple Copipis with each Metal Blade, which often result in many energy pickups. As Pipis never stop appearing in the areas they are present, Mega Man can stand still with the Leaf Shield to destroy the Copipis and gather items. They appear in Crash Man's stage, Wood Man's stage, Air Man's stage, and the first Wily Castle stage. Pipi also appears in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge in both Wily Stages. In Mega Man II they appear in Air Man's Stage and the last Wily Stage. They appear in the Mega Water S's stage and the second stage of the Wily Tower in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. They also appear in Super Adventure Rockman, ''where they drop their Copipis as usual. __TOC__ DeluPipi is another version of the Pipi that appears in Mega Man 7 and carries a much larger-sized egg. They also appear as Air Man's support in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. In Mega Man 7 ''they appear in Cloud Man's stage, and Wily Castle stage 1. They would have reappeared in Mega Man: The Power Battle, had they not been cut from the game. Copipi is the mini-bird from Pipi's egg. A whole flock of them emerge when the egg hatches. In Mega Man 7, they emerge in various patterns. Other media A fleet of Pipis is seen attacking the city in the Mega Man cartoon show opening, but they only appeared in the show when Dr. Light builds a "spy" Pipi in the episode titled "Ice Age". Pipi also had brief appearances in the Mega Man: Upon a Star episodes Wish Upon a Star and Future Beware, in the Variant Cover of Mega Man #50, and in the manga Mega Man Megamix and Rockman & Forte. Gallery R20Pipi.png|Front, side, and back view of Pipi. Cartoonpippi.jpg|Pipi in the Mega Man cartoon show. MegamixAirRobots.jpg|Pipi cameo in Mega Man Megamix. R&FEnemiesV2A.png|Pipi in the Rockman & Forte manga. MegaManArchieC050V2.jpg|Pipi on the cover of Issue 50 of the Mega Man comics. Pipis.png|Pipis in Super Adventure Rockman. Similar Enemies *Hoohoo *Swallowegg Trivia *"Pipi" is a Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound made by birds. *In the Mega Man 2 manual section titled "How to Beat AirMan", the Pipi is called a Flying Fish. Also, the Copipis are said to be Pipi's feathers. *In Mega Man 2, holding the A button when selecting a Robot Master will change the stars in the background of the boss introduction into Copipis. *Pipi is one of the enemies that would have appeared in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. es:Pipi Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Enemies with Minis Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Bird design